Iron Tears
by Day Star
Summary: The stronger something is, the easier it can be broken.
1. Default Chapter

Tai: I don't support this story.  
me: Why not?  
Tai: Why do you always have to make me all angsty and weak?  
me: Because I enjoy making you fallible Tai.  
Tai: What?  
me: Never mind. Lets just say the world needs more stories with Tai not as strong as he is protrayed.  
Tai: what are you talking about? I am the strongest digidestined around.  
me: I'm starting the story now!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own digimon, which is probably I good thing because I'd probably give the kiddies nightmares.  
  


Tears of Iron  


So here Matt and I are, wandering about the digital forest in the middle of the night. In a freezing cold rain. Without anybody else, without any weapons or digimon companions. This was not the smartest course of action, which I pointed out to my sullen companion.  
  
Look nobody asked you to come. Blue eyes glared at mine.  
  
Okay okay. I just don't have a good feeling about this.  
  
Matt muttered something under his breath. I wasn't sure, but it sounded like me too.  
  
How do we even know he came here? I ask Matt quietly. I had thought Tai would have come here too, but its been hours, and there has been no sign of him.  
  
I just know.  
  
Matt is not the greatest conversationalist.  
  
It had begun hours earlier in the real world. All of us digidestined, old and new had gathered together for a picnic/reunion.  
  
~flashback~  
  
Great Catch Tai! Sora yells.  
  
Davis here! Tai throws the frisbee over my head. Davis catches it, and promptly falls.  
  
Davis are you all right? asks Kari concerned.  
  
You bet Kari! Davis tosses the frisbee back to Tai. Boy I need a soda.  
  
Tai, can I play in Davis' place?  
  
Sure, why not. You ready?  
  
you bet Tai.  
  
He throws her an easy curve, but she misses it. It floats down onto the road.  
  
I got it.  
  
  
And then the screeching tires, and the thump.  
  
~end flashback~  
  
But Kari is going to be okay. She has a few broken ribs, and a concussion, but she's all right. To tell the truth, I'm much more worried about Tai. He slunk out of the hospital the moment we knew she was going to be okay. Tai didn't even wait around for his parents to show up, and only I can understand why.  
  
And then we saw him, a figure at the edge of the lake. The winds and rain had plastered his brown hair to his neck and face.   
  
  
  
He didn't move or even acknowledge our presence. Matt put an extra burst of speed into his stride.   
  
Tai What are you doing! He yells.  
  
Go away.  
  
  
  
Leave me alone.  
  
  
  
With surprising force Matt easily tackled Tai to the muddy embankment. I was surprised, since Tai was taller and more muscular than Matt. But then again. Matt was aggrevated. They were always pretty evenly matched when Matt was angry.  
  
What the hell do you think you are doing? Matt asked angrily.  
  
Leave me alone!  
  
Nothing Doing Tai. You trying to get yourself killed?  
  
I didn't say anything, but that was exactly what he was trying to do.  
  
Matt looks over at me. Would you give me a hand?  
  
I struggle across the slippery grass and clutch Tai's arm. Matt takes his other arm, and we forcefully carry Tai away from the pulsing flow of the river that promised death in its caresses around our ankles.  
  
Let me go! He struggles so forcefully I can feel the bones in his hands twist violently. Matt and I are doing the best we can, but the rain and the mud make it difficult to keep a firm grip. Suddenly Tai wrenches our of grip, and curls into a ball.  
  
Don't hurt me please!  
  
Matt and I exchange glances.   
  
What is he talking about? Matt asks.  
  
I think I know. I admit sadly.


	2. Iron Tears

  
  
You need to tell me. Matt orders.  
  
I will, but first, we need to take card of Tai.  
  
Matt reaches for him, and Tai lets out a strangled cry.  
  
Chill Man. Let us help you get dry, and then we'll take you back to the real world. Matt says softly.  
  
Tai was in a daze, and allowed us to lead him to a cave. Once he dried, Tai fell into an exhaustive sleep.  
  
Now tell me what he meant? Matt orders me.  
  
I look around the cave. I look at Tai. I look anywhere but those cold piercing, demanding eyes.  
  
  
Tell me now!  
  
okay. I'll tell you what happened, but you have to promise to never tell anyone.  
  
I promise.  
  
I don't remember exactly where we were, but it was somewhere in the digital world. I was on watch............  
  
~flashback~  
  
No please! Tai was obviously in the grips of a nightmare.  
  
I hesitated, but the boy's continued imagined torment was too much for me to do nothing.  
  
Hey Tai, wake up. Its okay.  
  
The brown haired boy shook and trembled.  
  
He grins at me sheepishly.  
  
Its okay. Do you want to tell me about it?  
  
I don't know.  
  
Hey, no pressure, but you want to burden an awful lot by yourself. I chastise him.  
  
Will you promise me that you'll never tell anyone?  
  
I promise.  
  
I keep having this dream.  
  
what was it about Tai?'  
  
I killed my sister. And I was being punished for it.  
  
Tai, Kari is sleeping right over there. It was just a dream.  
  
I know, but I keep feeling the belt on my back.  
  
It was just a dream Tai.  
  
I know, I only wish I would stop having it.  
  
Do you want to go on watch with me?  
  
nah, I think I can get back to sleep now.  
  
Are you sure?  
  
sure am. Thanks. Tai murmurs.  
  
No problem.  
  
I woke up the next morning, and Tai wasn't by the campfire. My heart in my throat and turned my gaze toward the river. Tai was there. I heaved a sigh of relief. I guess that Tai's dream got to me too. I laughed, feeling rather silly at my strange reaction to a dream not even my own. I walked down into the stream to join him.  
  
Hey Tai!  
  
Good morning! Are you ready for breakfast? Tai asks me cheerfully.  
I couldn't answer at first. Tai had taken his shirt off, and I was staring at the healed marks on his back. Belt marks.  
  
Hey you sleeping there?  
  
No way Tai, I was just wondering how you think you are going catch any fish without a net. I stammer nervously. I close my eyes, hoping that it wasn't true.  
  
~end flashback~  
  
Why didn't he tell us? Why didn't you say something?  
  
He asked me not to tell anyone Matt. I say sadly. I shouldn't have kept this a secret, but it was almost to horrible to comprehend.  
  
Poor Tai. He always thinks he has too be so strong. says Matt softly.  
  
Tai wakes up, and focuses his brown eyes on Matt's intense gaze.  
  
  
  
Its gonna be okay Tai. When we get back home, we'll help you understand that it wasn't your fault.  
  
  
  
Kari is going to be okay. And so are you. I promise.  
  



End file.
